The invention concerns a secured authentication or identification process for the communication between at least one user terminal and a server as well as a device for carrying out the process.
The invention can be applied, in particular, to reinforce the security of a distant communication network such as Internet, in particular for the validation of purchase-sale bank payments, the banking teleservice, stock exchange orders or any other type of transaction requiring maximal reliability and security.
It is also applicable to the access to business "servers" in the context of "Intranet", to confidential servers, to paying servers or similar.